


Grappling Hook

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “Why is everyone fascinated with the grappling hook?”





	Grappling Hook

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 17, 2013 as “Drabble #17 - Skids/Swerve” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 24, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Why is everyone fascinated with the grappling hook?” Skids asked, raising his arm above his head. Pulling the rope taut, the length of rope tripped Swerve tangled helplessly in the cord onto his back with a clunk.

Swerve grunted as he tugged and squirmed in the tightened, thick cord, holding the hook part in his hand high above his head. Skids put his arm back down, the rope loosening enough for Swerve to adjust his position. He wrapped the cord around his finger and scooted toward Skids, still on his back. “Grappling hooks are cool.”

Skids dropped his remaining hand on Swerve’s foot, which was resting far too comfortably on Skids’ thigh. the bulky tactician slid his hand down the red and white leg until his fingers hooked into Swerve’s hip. He yanked the minibot up and around, until their bodies met flush against each other, and Swerve’s stout thighs were on either side of Skid’s waist.

And he still held onto the damn hook.

“Cool enough that you want to mess with it now?” Skids pressed their foreheads together. He could see the ring of Skid’s optics through his visor. “Because you are really distracted with that instead of syncing our clocks.”

“Syncing our clocks,” Swerve laughed, rolling his upper body on his side and away from Skids. He hugged the hook close to his chest and kissed the top of the loop. “Can’t you just say ‘Interfacing’ like a normal bot?”

Skids returned the jab by falling forward, pressing their chests together and shoving them both down onto the berth. He wrapped his fingers around the pulsing cables that joined them together, the gentle hum of wire that connected their spark chambers before the gate opened. Skids pushed the hook aside with his head, biting Swerve’s lip. “Maybe I just want my other hand back to be put to better use.”

Swerve used Skid’s hook to pull the other mech’s shoulder down for another kiss. The sharp point scratched the paint, but Skids didn’t seem to mind. Swerve smirked and rubbed the dull edge against blue paint. “Mr. Tactician can’t think of a way to use this instead?”

“Shut up,” Skids laughed. He tapped the port where his interfacing cable was joined to Swerve.“You going to approve my access or what?”

“You could just say, 'open up’ like everyone else,” Swerve said, tapping Skids’ chest right back.

“Swerve,” Skids growled. “I will disconnect us and put that hook up right now.”

“Okay! Okay!” Swerve put the grappling cord between his teeth, and released the final fail safe. “Fine! Have it your way, but I’m pretty sure you’re bluffing.”

Serve bit down on the cord hard enough to dent the intertwined metal when the rush of energy slammed into his spark. The backed up energy from Skids’ already open connection flooded every wire in his body until his optics flickered behind the visor. He smacked Skids in the side of the head with that damned hook when he managed to gathered enough of his own energy to send a pulse back. Skids didn’t even jolt. “You fragger!”

“I told you to stop playing with that hook and pay attention to me.” Skids was proud of his even tone with every inch of Swerve’s very spark pulsing against his own through the tiny, yet powerful connections–like Swerve himself. “So it’s your own fault.”

“I’m charging you double for drinks,” Swerve muttered, nipping at Skids chest, picturing the glowing core under the armor. It teased him with flashes now, the main bulk of it spent on the surprise attack. Swerve searched for it, sending his own being over the line begging for Skids. “Triple.”

Skids tugged on the cord wrapped around Swerve, over his arms and between his legs. He wondered how Swerve managed to get it so tangled around such a tiny bot in such a short time. Skids growled and shifted the two of them around the restraining rope, his hand on the berth bracing the two of them He wanted his other hand back! “Triple of free is still free.”

“Semantics.” Swerve pulled the loose cord around the back fo Skids’ neck. He wrapped the rope closes to the hook around his wrist, and laid it across his palm as he gripped it and pulled down. Skids complied, all buzzing and grinding overworked gears of heat and metal. “Now, repeat after me: 'Fragging’”

Skids shook his head. “I thought it was 'interfacing’?”

“That was earlier when we were being romantic, but you decided to play rough.” Swerve chuckled, smashing their hips together with a clang. He was content with the mutual dent. “So now it’s 'fragging.’ Proud of you by the way, for getting that word out.”

“You’re never seeing that grappling hook again.”

Swerve gasped, a horrified expression battling for purchase on his face in between the bit lip and squirming from the continuous stream of energy. He yanked the cord down farther so he could kiss a rung of the hook. “No! It’s mine!”

Skids laughed, pressing their helms together. Maybe the hook wasn’t so bad.


End file.
